


Skate Fast | Eat Ass

by definitelynotafan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, stupid chat up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotafan/pseuds/definitelynotafan
Summary: Just the worst chat up line in the universe. It somehow works on Louis.





	Skate Fast | Eat Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whotops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotops/gifts).



> Please don't take it too seriously!
> 
> The lovely Ana made an amazing mood board and I got inspired. That's all.
> 
> It's the worst way to chat someone up probably. But I guess so is peeing on someone in an X Factor bathroom and that seems to have turned out well. 
> 
> anyway ...

Louis runs his hand through his perfect messy quiff one last time before he leaves the bathroom. He’s not nervous. He really isn’t. It’s just a new school. And it’s only for one year, then he will be off to university. How bad can it be?

On the way out of the door he stops again in front of the full length mirror next to the entrance to the living room to check his outfit one last time. He’s wearing his favourite black ripped skinny jeans. They used to be normal skinnies but his jeans never stay unripped for very long, as Louis’ mum likes to complain about. But no matter how much he loves his jeans, his shirt is the best part of his outfit. It had been a joke gift from his mates, never meant to be actually worn but Louis found it hilarious. His friends had taken a white sleeveless shirt and printed the words “SKATE FAST EAT ASS” on it. It had been a stupid inside joke for years. But now Louis likes to wear the shirt when he is meeting new people as it shows whether Louis will get along with them pretty fast. For good measure, he also takes the denim jacket with the embroidered rainbow flag on it. Let people know right away.

His mum hates the shirt and probably would tell him to go change but this morning she is already gone, driving his sisters to their new school. His stepdad is in the kitchen, feeding the twins but he is too busy trying to get Doris to eat the fruit while keeping Ernest from throwing the muesli to the floor. Louis yells goodbye to him as he grabs his skateboard from next to the front door.

The school is pretty close, it doesn’t take him more than five minutes to skate there. It shows how worried he had been because when he arrives there, he is one of the only people hanging around the building. At his old school Louis had a bit of a reputation of being late to pretty much everything but lunch break. Because he doesn’t want to stand around all on his own like a weirdo he keeps on skating up and down in front of the building. When enough time has passed and the place is starting to fill up he kicks up his board and casually holds it under his arm as he walks into the school. Deep breaths, he tells himself, not wanting anyone to notice the nervousness he feels inside of him.

The principal’s office isn’t hard to find and while he waits for her to end her phone call and finalise Louis’ transfer he scrolls through his phone. Louis looks up just as a cute guy in front of him stumbles over seemingly nothing. He is about to offer his help when the guy rights himself and flashes Louis a brilliant grin that shows off dimples in he cheeks. Really cute, Louis notices. He lets his eyes travel down and is intrigued by the guy’s shirt of choice – sheer black button up, the top left hanging open.

“Is it a to-do list?”

Louis is ripped from his thoughts by a deep voice.

“Huh?”

“Your shirt,” the guy motions towards Louis chest with his hand “is that meant to be a to-do list?” he says, the grin getting impossibly broader. “because I’ve seen you skate fast and I could help you tick off the other item.” Then he winks. He actually winks. Louis has never in his life had someone actually wink at him like he is in a movie.

He is about to reply when they are interrupted by a loud giggle.

“Holy shit Styles, I didn’t think you’d actually do it. Fucking legend.” A blond guy claps the dimpled guy, Styles apparently, on the shoulder while stretching out the other hand towards Louis.

“I’m Niall.” He smiles as if nothing weird had happened in the last minute. Louis is still confused.

“Well, I guess you owe me a bottle of vodka.” He is talking to the other guy again.

“What? Why?” Louis throws in before the other guy can answer.

“I bet him that if he could chat you up with that line, I’d get the booze for the next party. If you turn him down, he pays.”

“I haven’t turned him down yet, have I?”

Louis isn’t sure what he is saying, he doesn’t even know if the guy was being serious, but he is cute and who knows where this is going.

They both turn to stare at him.

“I’m being serious.” Styles says slowly.

“So am I.” Louis winks.

Niall moves his head back and forth between them.

“O-okay … I’m Harry by the way.”

“Louis. Nice to meet you.”

Louis leaves school that day with Harry’s number saved in his phone and a date set up on Friday. Not for ass eating,  for dinner. But who knows where it might lead judging by the way Harry kept looking at him all day during the classes they had together. Niall had a perpetual “what the fuck” look on his face. Louis likes him as well. As first days go, it could have been much worse. It’s definitely worth the speech his mum gives him when he comes home in the afternoon and she sees his shirt.


End file.
